jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Eleventh Hour
JayGT: Eleventh Hour (11H) will be the eleventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Mike, and Mikey will serve as main judges. Side judges will be Smack, Saf, and two others. This season featured the Wizard Battle, between Gandalf and Duo Dumbledore. Laith, Rock Wizard later joined the fray to make it a three-way. This season will be known for it's many uses of new age technology in some of the acts, ranging from multimedia to virtual reality. This season would also see head judge JayDK attempt to introduce an educational aspect to JayGT, by adding some teachers and other educators as acts. These educators are planned to include two math teachers, instructors of baton twirling, iced tea making, and languages, a survivalist, and finally, a rabbi. Refer to this page to see acts entered in so far split into their categories. Let's try to get more of each category if they are lacking. Jay's 20 #John Denver, Country Singer (likely in) #Duo Dumbledore, Wizard Duo (likely in) #Laith, Rock Wizard, Wizard Singer/Guitarist (likely in) #Bear Grylls, Survivalist (likely in) #This Person Does Not Exist, Artificial Intelligence Group (in, unless Cards takes them) #Josh & Taylor, Dance Duo (likely in) #80's Remix, 80s Remixers (likely in) #Matthew Weathers, Teacher #Der Schulte, Languages Instructor #David Eisenbud, Math Professor #Cindy Hamilton, Baton Twirling Instructor #Steve Sutton, Iced Tea Making Instructor #Rav Dror, Rabbi #Diabarha, Electronic Musician #Jean-Michel Jarre, Electronic Musician #Paddy & Nico, Salsa Dance Duo #Ben Hart, Magician #Gandalf, Wizard Other Ideas *Kelis, Singer *Gary Busey, Crazed Man *The Shocker, Magician *Steve Bridges, Political Impersonator *Mr. Clean, Cleaning Icon *Wuauquikuna, Flautist Duo *Benjamin "Coach" Wade, Dragon Slayer *Downfall Hitler, Hitler Impersonator *Sound of Soul, Dance Group *Mac Lethal, Rapper *Hans Zimmer, Composer *The Whispers, Disco Band *Tartar Sauce, Rapper *Ali Alezra, Stunt Magician *Hasib Yamell, Stand-up Comedian *Maria Bernardo, Opera Singer *Jen Stanton, Prop Comedienne *Ben Knorr, Rock Singer *Roger Kramer, Dancer *Frank Peters, Pedophile *Ricardo de la Fuego, Business Tycoon *Gabrielle Joule, Singer *AirHeadFPS, Gamer *The Bill Gates Sisters, Lesbian Duo *Wolf Bytes, Survival Expert *Hide the Pain Harold, Smiling Through It All *Shin, Singer *Dio, Rock Singer *Doro, Metal Singer *The Mighty Gabby, Singer *Teräsbetoni, Finnish Metal Band TWB Options Act options from JayGT: The World's Best, who are allowed to be invited back to an official fantasy season, if they haven't been on Ninefold or Tension already. *TNT Boys, Vocal Trio *Enkh-Erdene, Asian Country Singer *Manami Ito, Violinist *Dundu, Giants of Light, Light-up Puppeteer Group *Iya Traoré, Soccer Freestyler *Sister Cristina Scuccia, Singing Nun *Duo Suining, Balancing Duo *Lydian Nadhaswaram, Indian Pianist *Krystyna Lennon & Princess the HypnoDog, Dog Hypnotist *Kai & Alexandra, Upside-Down Performers *Jade Kindar-Martin, Highwire Walker *Shaolin Yanze Kung Fu, Martial Arts Group *Daneliya Tuleshova, Singer *Nina Conti, Ventriloquist *Duo Nigretai, Aerialist Duo *Liliac Band, Rock Band *Los Vivancos, Dance Group *Li Wei, Slackwire Acrobat *Vonnie Lopez & The High Praise Choir, Singer and Choir Cards' 20 Locked #360 Virtual Reality Experiences, Virtual Reality Act https://youtu.be/qaTvddhJtTA #Ben Hanlin, Magician https://youtu.be/mK55cB2HkL0 #Drums2Streets, Percussion Group https://youtu.be/rXx9PqgUrx0 #Galactic Empire, Rock Band #Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer #Next Creative, Multimedia Dance Group https://youtu.be/UFPzY3UvryQ #Rebel Acro, Acrobatic Group https://youtu.be/hG1sk_5NZy8 #Takumi Takahashi, Magician https://youtu.be/ri61lcjDkG4 #Team Primary, Performers #The Painters, Dancing Speed Painters https://youtu.be/kHZx3gprETc #Vardanyan Brothers, Hand Balancing Duo #Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew Possibilities *Angyil, Popping Dancer *Austin Lawrence, Vape Artist *Boba Fett, Bounty Hunter *Bolddog FMX Team, Motorcycle Stunt Team *Borys Zagrocki, Stunt Biker *Captain Ruin, Knife Thrower *Christian Wedoy, Escape Artist *Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo *DWC Aeon Flex, Acrobat Duo *Han Solo, Smuggler *Harry Potter, Wizard *Indiana Jones, Adventurer *Jamiroquai, Fusion Band *John Locke, Survivalist *JP De Kam, Fire Performer *Korn, Metal Band *Lords of Lightning, Lightning Duo *Luke Skywalker, Jedi *LUMA, Light Show *Magic of Circus, Circus Group *Mr. Fingers, House Musician *OK WorldWide, Comic Acrobatic Group *Stephane Deheselle, Dancer *TwoFourSeven, Dance Group *W4D, Multimedia Dance Act Mike's 20 #Lil Mill Da Bill, Magician #ABBA, 70s Band #Khalid, Singer #Lewberger, Comedy Trio #Lady Gaga, Singer #TBA #Kevin Spacey, Pedophile Singer #6ix9ine, Pedophile Rapper #TBA, #The Jonas Brothers, Rock Trio #TBA, #TBA, #Wath Miz, Elevator God #TBA, #Peaches, Rapper #Mike, Singer #TBA, #TBA, #TBA, #TBA, Mikey's 10 #Pia Toscano, Singer #Sohyang, Singer #Maelyn Jarmon, Singer #The Lion, Singer #Pelegrini Brothers, Acrobats #Daeung Yun, Beatboxer #Bindi and Derek, Dancers #Vpeepz, Dancers #Audrey II, Singing Plant #Abby Lee Miller,Comedian Foxy's 10 #Sheldon Riley, Singer #Diana Rouvas, Singer #VoicePlay, A Capella Group #The Kings, Dance Group #Mayyas, Dance Group #The Heima, Dance Group #Jervy Hou, Pianist #The Valleyfolk, Comedy Sketch Group #Tim Minchin, Comedic Singer/Pianist #Jorge Blass, Magician Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series